Along Came A Scarlet Spider
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: During the final days Spider-verse Kaine Parker, better known as the Scarlet Spider, Lost his life after defeating the father of the inheritors But instead of passiong on onto the next life he awakens in a new world with magic, scantly clad witches and wierd villans. Now watch as Kaine makes an attempt at a new life while facing off against what goes bump in the night and more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nothingness, that's all Kaine Parker A.K.A the Scarlet Spider could see nothing else but never ending nothingness and just like his current home he could feel nothing, Not fatigue, not hunger , not even the passage of time and from the feel of it seemed he wouldn't even be able to have the pleasure of going insane to escape the endless boredom, so after giving it some thought he came to the only logical (at least it was in his mind) conclusion

He was in hell.

Not that he was surprised mind you, a tab bit upset but who wouldn't be. After all he had been a stone cool killer and he knew that no matter how many lives he saved he knew that finding redemption would be close to impossible but hey you can't blame a guy for trying right. At the very least he could take comfort in knowing he had struck the inheritors a crippling blow when he killed that bastard Solus and maybe just maybe that had been a big enough impact for his brother and the rest of the spider-men and women to defeat those soul sucking bastards.

So if this was his fate so be it.

' _At least I'm not burning in a pit of lava or getting my ass pocked by some demon snail with a pitchfork'_ Kaine though as he closed his eyes.

"Now that's a rather disturbing image if I do say so myself" said a disembodied voice coming from all directions. The clone began to look around along with using his enhanced hearing but was still unable to locate the speaker.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!"Kaine demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely" said the voice with an amused tone.

At that moment gravity seemed to return to the empty void as Kaine hit the ground releasing a lound 'oomph' that echoed through the realm. When the spider themed hero got back on his feet he continued to look around for the owner of the voice.

"Where are you?!' Kaine shouted in a demanding tone.

"Right here" answered the voice which came from behind Kaine.

The first clone quickly turned around ready to face the owner of the voice. But the second he laid eyes on him Kaine's anger vanished being replaced by shock and confusion. For before Kaine stood a figure he never excepted to meet, with a tall muscular build, dirty blond slicked back hair with a few bangs combed to the right and a pair of heterocromiac eyes with his right eye blue and his left eye brown while wearing a deep blue three piece pinstriped suit.

"David Bowie?"Kaine asked completely god smacked.

"The one and only mate; though if you prefer I also go by Elohim, Yahweh, Jehovah, Adonai and my personal favorite, the one above all"

"….Am I being punked"

"Sorry to disappoint you mate but this isn't a joke" Bowie stated

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you're God. Freaking God, like with a capital G?" asked the first clone.

"In a nutshell, yes, I am the being that humanity along with many other species have come to know as God" 'David' answered to which Kaine responded

"…Bullshit"

At that moment the being before gave him a cocky smirk as a golden aura surrounded Bowie shinning as bright as the sun while at the same releasing small amounts of power to emphasis his point. But what was a small showcase of power for the omnipotent being was like being hit by a tsunami to the scarlet hero. _Bowie_ ceased his 'little' demonstration of power all when quiet, but that quickly changed when Kaine slowly began to laugh. At first it was just a low snicker, and then slowly grew into giggling until it turned into a full bellied laugh. This lasted for three whole minutes and while some would find it offensive that someone was laughing right in their face the Supreme Being took it in stride as he knew that this was just Kaine coming to terms with the sudden revelation.

"HAHAhaha! I can't believe Aracely's was right" Kaine said in a low voice remembering the time he and his ward had gone out to eat and out of nowhere the young girl started talking nonsense a rock god or something along those lines after pacing a music store that was playing a David Bowie song.

Once the scarlet hero regained his composure he asked "So what do you want with me? Cause I seriously doubt you're here for a friendly chat"

"*chuckle* Sharp as a whip, that's something I've always liked about you Kaine. May I call Kaine?"

"You're ' _God'_ , pretty sure you can do whatever you want" the clone answered emphasizing the word god.

"True enough but it's always polite to ask, now then on to business. You see Kaine as you probably already know you're dead…again" 'God' said as he began to pace back and forth.

"Yeah, waking up in an empty void completely all healed after getting impaled was a pretty big clue. So what? You here to take me to hell" Kaine said with no real emotion.

"Oh quite the opposite, for you see I am here to offer you another chance at life?" David proclaimed gaining yet another surprised look from Kaine but it quickly turned into one of shame and self-loathing as he averted his eyes from the god's.

"…If you really are God then you know the things I've done, the people I've tortured and killed along with the people who've lost their lives because of my incompetence. So out all the people who disserve another chance to live why would you choose me" Kaine asked as the images of all his victims rushed through his mind.

"Your right, I have seen all the horrors you've committed, all the lives you've taken. But at the same time I've seen the good you've accomplished, the people who will live long happy lives thanks to you and the struggles you've endured" David told him as he placed a comforting hand on Kaine's shoulder. "Kaine from the moment you were 'born' the odds were stacked against you, but in the end you prevailed. Instead of continuing to be the heartless killer S.H.E.I.L.D. and many others saw you as, you became a hero and saved countless lives, instead of living in Peter and Ben's shadow you became your own man and while there were a few bumps here and there you always did what you thought was right and contrary to what you may believe you achieved what you yourself thought incapable of, redemption. So stand proud knowing that you are no longer Kaine the murderer, the failed clone, the monster. You are Kaine Parker, Savior of Houston, A New Warrior, The man who slew the father of the Inheritors, The Scarlet Spider and a true hero. That Kaine is who you are and that is why I offer you this chance"

"What's the catch?" the rogue asked for he was no fool. Pretty words aside Kaine knew better than anyone that nothing in life was free, so why would the afterlife be any different.

Instead of feeling insulted at the young man's response Bowie simply laughed "The catch my intuitive friend is that I will not be sending you back to your world. Instead I will send you to a world of a my choosing"

"Why can't you send me back?" Kaine asked.

"Oh do not misunderstand it's not a matter of not being able, but as the as the late madam webs once said; ' _Every world needs a spider'_ and your world is in for a bumpy ride in the not so distant future that will leave it with its fair share of spiders. Plus the particular world I plan to send you too never had one so I figured why not" David said with cheeky smile that greatly annoyed Kaine.

"That's a pretty shitty reason"

"Would you have preferred the 'because I'm god and I bloody want to excuse?" Bowie asked but received no answer, however the annoyed twitch in Kaine's left eye didn't go unnoticed. "That's what I thought"

"*sigh* and if I refuse?" asked the spider themed hero

"Then I pass you on to the afterlife, you've more than earned it. Though between you and me after the first century it starts to get a bit dull" The All Mighty responded with a shrug.

Kaine stood silent for what felt like age as he considered the cons and pros of the opportunity presented before him. On one hand a new start did sound good and contrary to his previous new start being in a new world also meant a clean slate, no being hunted down, no dark past chasing him. On the other hand something at the pit of his stomach told him that he'd probably end up dealing with the same type of crap he had to deal with back when he was alive. After a few minutes of contemplation Kaine decided that the pros out weighted the cons and that if by some unforeseeable stroke of bad luck he was sent to another world with insane amount of weirdness he'd play the hand he was given, and if that was the can\se then he'd play by his own rules and no one else's.

"Alright, I accept" was his simple answer but one that carried more weight than he realized. The all above one simply smiled as he began to laugh joyously.

"Excellent choice my friend, I assure you, you won't regret it. Now before I send you off there are two gifts I wish to bestow upon you" Bowie said as he approached Kaine until he was mere centimeters from the scarlet hero. "The first is a gift. something I'm sure you'll enjoy" 'God' told his as he placed his index and middle fingers on his for head which sent a small shock throughout Kaine's body.

' _the hell was that'_ Kaine though placing a hand on his head as he was suddenly struck by a slight headache train of thought was stopped when he felt the rock star grab hold of both n his arms and saw that he was about to speak " And Finally the second gift are some words of advice. And does words are loosen up, have fun and most importantly try to keep an open mind" Bowie said with a slight suggestive tone at the end.

"Um ok," Kaine responded not really knowing how else to respond, while Bowie simply gave him a look that screamed 'trust me'.

"Think nothing of it mate. Now I think I've held you up long enough. Good luck and remember, open mind" where the last words Kaine heard as suddenly everything went dark.

 **(New World-Unknown location)**

"Argh!" Kaine groaned as he regained consciousness. When he regained his vision Kaine saw through the lenses of his newly repaired mask a star filled sky and a bright full moon. He slowly lifted his body but instantly stopped when a sharp pain ran through his body. He stayed there for approximately ten minutes and when he felt the pain subside and a good portion of his strength return he gave it another go, this time with much more success. Once he got to his feet he began to examine his surroundings while slowly stretching the kinks from his muscles. "a _'A freaking cemetery? *sigh* screw it, I've woken up in worse places, no point to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Guess I should figure out where I am'_ Kaine thought

' _ **A wise choice my host'**_

"The fuck!" Kaine exclaimed as he began to look around much like how he did in the void. That's when he realized that unlike in the void 'this' voice did not come from his surroundings but from inside him, it was so familiar but Kaine's mind was still a bit foggy.

' _ **Surely you haven't forgotten me already my host. Not after all we've been through'**_ said the voice **.** At that moment great pain surged through Kaine's mind as memories of surfaced from the fog that clouded the hero's mind.

"You!" Kaine said through clenched teeth."How the hell are you still inside me?"

' _ **You are me and I am you'**_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

' _ **To put it simply my host you and I are one and the same. For when you accepted me we became one forever bound in body and soul, something even death cannot undo'**_ said the Other

"Well that's just fan-fucking-"

 **BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN!**

"-tastic" the revived hero said a greatly annoyed Kaine as he heard the all too familiar sound of gunshots being fired off in the distance. At first he considered to just ignore it after all this was a new life he didn't have to be the hero even if that was why he brought back, it wasn't his problem, and it wasn't his-

' _With great power comes great responsibility'_ said a tiny voice in the back of Kaine's mind. A voice that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get rid of, the very same voice that made him don the mantle of the Scarlet Spider. He didn't know if it was his conscious or just a remnant of Peter's personality but whatever it was it always compelled Kaine to do the _'right thing'_ even if he really, really, REALLY didn't want to.

' _God damn it'_ Kaine mentally cursed as me made his way to the origin of the shots.

Thanks to his enhanced speed and agility it took Kaine no more than a minutes to reach his destination, however what he found was not what he expected. Lying against a large tomb stone was a blonde man wearing some kind of skeleton themed costume covered in a large quantity of blood which was probably a side effect of being shot five times in the chest. Kaine kneeled in front of him and placed two fingers on the man's neck, good news was the he was still alive, the bad news was that if he didn't get medical attention soon he'd more than likely die, but Kaine had seen injuries like that before hell he'd caused a few himself and he knew that the skeleton man's chances of survival were slim at best.

But all of a sudden the blonde man awakes and grabbed Kaine's hand in a vice like grip.

"Help…them. Y-you *cough* have to…help the twins*cough* please" the man said in heavy breath as he cough of gulps of blood.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Kaine asks.

"Sally and *cough* Susan. Please…save them" the skeleton man said

"…Alright where are they" Kaine said not being so heartless at to deny a dying man's last wish.

With the last ounce of his strength the blonde man raised his hand and pointed to the far end of the cemetery before his arm went limp. Kaine went to check his pulse in case the man had simply passed out and he'd be able to find him some help. But it was too the man had died from his wounds. Kaine closed the man's eyes and lowered his own head in a show of respect. He might've not know the blonde but if he gave his life to protect someone the least he could do was honor his dying wish.

 **(Far end of the cemetery)**

"Are you sure this is the right place? Maybe you got the directions wrong" said a young man who was sat down on a fallen tombstone shacking and hugging his legs close to his chest as he watched a gruff looking male who was digging up a grave.

"Johnny seriously would you chill out. Seriously how many abandoned cemeteries could there possibly be in these woods" annoyingly responded an older male who stood on the other side of to the dug up grave.

"Pierce, we were kidnapped by freaking pumpkin monster, forced to dig up a grave for some wacked out goth chick and top it we just saw a guy get shot like seven time. How can you expect me to fucking chill out! And how do we even know if this is the right grave, you heard what she said pierce if we get her the wrong body those things are going to do god knows what with up"

"Look you fucking pansy I don't care if this is the right grave or not. You and your friend paid me to dig up _A_ grave and that's all I'm gonna do! Now do me a favor and shut the hell up before I run out of patience and decided to burry you alive" said the largest of the trio as he continued to dig.

 **KLUNK!**

"Hey! I found something" the thug said as he cleared out what little dirt remained with his hand until he uncovered a wooden coffin with a golden plaque that had the picture of a two headed girl. "What kind of freak is buried here?"

"Don't know don't care. Let just get it back to the Goth chick befo-"said the bearded man when he was suddenly hit by a web shot which sent him crashing into a nearby tombstone.

"Put, the coffin, down" said a gruff voice that put the two other grave robbers on edge.

Both men turned around to see yet another costumed individual, though unlike the one Kerstin had dealt with this one gave off a far more intimidating vibe.

"Great another one" the larger thug murmured.

"I swear ill never smash another pumpkin as long as live" Johnny said in a hushed tone.

"I said put the coffin down now!" shouted the masked vigilante causing the smaller thug to take a step back in fear. But it seemed that Kaine's scare tactic wasn't affecting the brawly thug in the least.

"Listen here freak" said the large man as he climbed out of the dug up grave. "Do yourself a favor and walk away or else you're going to end up like the other masked weirdo who tried to play here" he announce lifting his shirt to showing off his 9MM

"Interesting offer, now here's my counter. Put the coffin back, leave "

In response the large thug began to laugh as he looked at his young employer with clear amusement in his face. After the small fit of laughter the man reached for his gun and fired three shot to Kaine's direction. But to the surprise and shock of both men the anti-hero dodged all three shots with relative ease. Kaine landed gracefully on the ground and at that very second he changed towards the big man with inhuman speed and landed a solid right hook to the thug's face which sent him crashing on to a nearby tree.

Kaine then turned his attention to the now quivering Johnny and began to make his way towards the young man, but then.

"RAAAGH!" Kaine heard the war cry of the bearded thug as he rushed towards Kaine shovel in hand. The spider themed hero sidestepped avoiding the pathetic attack, but pierce would not be deterred as he relentlessly attacked the masked hero. This continued for a few minutes with Kaine avoiding each swing with relative ease. Deciding that he had let the bearded thug have enough fun Kaine took hold of the shovel while in mid and with a quick palm strike he broke the shovel in half, taking advantage of pierces' shock Kaine delivered a haymaker to the thug's face as a laud 'crunch' sound rang out as pierce fell to the floor now holding his broken nose.

As Kaine looked down at his fallen foe he felt several _'projectiles'_ hit him. When he looked down he saw that what had hit him were nothing more than few seeds. Kaine raised his gaze see that his 'attacker' has been none other than the last remaining member of the grave robbers. Now while the attack didn't hurt Kaine it sure as hell served to annoy the already recently resurrected hero. But before he could finish off the last thug, a familiar buzz went off in the back of Kaine's head

"Spider senses?!" Kaine as his spider senses suddenly went off, warning him of like always danger arrived in the form of a long thorny vine that belongs to a large flaming pumpkin monster, which was currently rising from the ground along with six other pumpkin monsters.

Now most people would have been terrified at seeing the daemonic flaming pumpkins, but Kaine was not most people.

"Are you kidding me?!"Kaine shouted out loud with clear annoyance in his voice. He stood there rubbing his forehead as the flaming Halloween pumpkins began to swarm around him. One of the pumpkins charged straight for Kaine.

"I really, don't need this right now." Kaine growled jumping over the creature and shooting out a web line from his wrist that attached itself to the back of the creature's head. Once on the ground he pulled hard to the left and the pumpkin creature was sent crashing straight into a mausoleum bursting open on impact.

"One down, six to go." Kaine told himself

"Oh my God!" Johnny yelled catching Kaine's attention as a crunching sound reached his ears. When he turned around Kaine saw that the source of the sound was one of the pumpkin creatures sinking its jagged teeth into the head of the large thug he had knocked out.

Kaine watched in horror as one of pumpkin creatures munched on the man's head. Kaine watched on for what felt like hours. At that moment his spider sense flared when a thorny vine made its way towards him. The Scarlet Spider shot himself into the air, landing in front of his attacker and proceeded to punch it as hard as he could. The end result was the creature exploding into hundreds of pieces.

The other five pumpkin monsters seeing how their kin were so easily killed moved to surround the spider themed hero. They attacked by sending out their roots along with poison filled spikes, but they were all too slow for Kaine who thanks to new regained spider sense along with his multiple years of combat experience was able to dodge them with complete ease.

As Kaine dodged a vine by jumping high into the air he shot out two web-lines that landed on two different pumpkin monsters; he then landed on the roof of a nearby mausoleum and pulled both monsters towards himself. The Scarlet Spider launched himself at the creatures; he extended both his arms unsheathing both his stingers and once they were in raged Kaine sliced them in half while landing gracefully on the ground.

The surviving pumpkin monsters realizing now how serious a threat Kaine was as they began etching away from him. The spider themed hero saw that they were planning on making a break for it and so charged at them. But stopped halfway when he saw two of the pumpkin monsters suddenly sliced in half.

"Wow." Kaine muttered when he saw the person responsible for the creature's demise

It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties; she had fair creamy skin, long red hair that reached the middle of her back and beautiful green eyes. Her attire consisted of a black and gold masquerade mask with two long horns on top of her head, black elbow length gloves, with golden decorative designs on it. A pair of black knee-high heel boots, with silver spikes on the side. A black and gold armored like G-string and what looked to be a black and gold armored bra. And to finish of the rather flamboyant outfit was a black cape with a purple interior along with a broadsword with a golden cross-guard.

The Scarlet Spider stood there frozen as he watched the women through his red lenses. She kind of reminded him of Mary Jane Watson, but taller and with _way_ larger assets that were rather hard not to notice. Before she engaged the surviving pumpkin creatures in combat, she caught Kaine's gaze and he could've sworn that for a brief moment she sent him a look of recognition.

Kaine watched as she dodged and slashed the pumpkin monsters tentacle. She was obviously a very skilled fighter, but Kaine could tell she wasn't very experienced. The multiple openings she passed up clearly showed that. Plus there were moments where she was obviously showing off.

She lunged forward to slice the pumpkin monster, never noticing the large vine that emerged behind her. The monster, seeing his chance wraps his tentacles around her neck and began to thrash her around causing her to dropped her sword as she continuously hit the ground.

Her cry of pain prompts Kaine to action. Launching himself forward at speeds inhumanly possible in an attempt to save her. But the creature had noticed him as he brought the redheaded warrior in front of him using her as a human shield while its vine wrapped tightened itself around her neck, which automatically made the scarlet hero stop in his tracks.

Kaine growled in frustration, he had to be smart about what his next move would be. If h made the slightest mistake and he knew the monster would snap her neck. On the other hand, if he didn't move fast enough, she would die from strangulation. After a few tense seconds an idea came to him, it was risky but right now it was do or die.

For a few tense second both Kaine and the creature stared each other down. But then to both the creature and its captive's surprise Kaine vanished in the blink of an eye. The monsters shock only lasted for a few seconds before he attempts to snap the woman's neck. However those few seconds were all Kaine needed as the monster suddenly screeched in pain. The creature had loosen its grip around the red headed woman's neck enough for her to turn her head and see the Scarlet Spider with multiple stingers on his forearms as he continuously impaled the abomination's head. Releasing its hold on the masked woman In an attempt to throw off the spider hero the monster began to thrash around and while It managed to get in a few hits in but Kaine would not concede. The Scarlet Spider retracted his stingers and leaped high into the air while shooting two web lines at a pair of nearby head stones.

"!" Kaine Shouted launching himself towards the creature at bullet speed, the result was the creature's demise as it exploded into a million pieces

"By the goddess!" the red head screamed out in amazement. She had seen a lot of wonderful and strange things throughout her twenty-two years of life but she had never seen anything like the one sided massacre she had just witnessed.

"Hey" Kaine said making the masked woman almost jumped out of her armor when the unfamiliar voice broke her from her thoughts. When she looked to her side she saw the masked stranger now covered from head to toe in pumpkin guts. "Are you ok?" he asked her offering his hand which he gratefully took.

"Yes. I'm all right. Though I feel that I should be the one to ask you that" she replied, as she stood up off the ground dusting herself off.

"I'm as all right as I can be all things considering" Kaine said as he attempted to brush off the pumpkin guts covering him. "So, don't suppose you happen to know what those Halloween freaks where or where they came from? Would you... um?"

"Tarot, witch of the black rose" She said with a smile as she extended her hand.

'Kaine, but most people know me as the Scarlet Spider." He told her since he was never one for the whole secret identity thing and as strange as it sounded something told him he could trust her. Kaine was broke out of his thoughts when he saw she was still waiting for him to shake her hand so he moved his right arm to do so.

The moment their hands touched a spark was ignited and a wave of something neither of them could describe washed over them. Their minds merged and form a single image. A card that had a naked man with orange skin, blue whirlpool like tattoos on his arms and shoulders, glowing green eyes, a sun medallion on his forehead and long red hair. In his well toned arms the orange skinned man held a naked woman with pale white skin with the same blue whirlpool tattoos as the man on her breasts, shoulders and her posterior, she wore a crescent moon medallion on her forehead, she had glowing blue eyes and silver-ish hair that went down to her lower back. Both the man and woman's lower half were wrapped in vines. Both the lower right and left side of the card had three black roses stacked on top of each other. Finally, there were two words at the bottom of the card that read "The Lovers" and right next to those two words was a single black rose.

While the strange sensation lasted a second was completely painless, as soon as it was over, both Tarot and Kaine quickly pulled their hands apart from each others.

"Whoa!"Kaine exclaimed startled by the strange sudden experience." The hell was that?"

"I-I don't know **"** Tarot answer with a stutter just as surprised as Kaine." I'm sure it was nothing" she told him though there was a hint of hesitance in her voice

"But-"

"Listen, you asked me earlier if I knew what those creatures were and where they came from. To answer your question they are called pumpkin golems creatures brought to life by necro-magic and they were sent here by my sister. For what purpose, I know not"

"Could it have something to do with the coffin?"

"What coffin?" Tarot questioned.

"Before you got here some guys were digging up that grave over there and talking about getting 'the body' to some freaky goth chick who I'm just going to assuming is your sister. I was able to stop them but before I could get some answers out of them one of them threw a bunch of seed and boom, those golem things popped out of the ground"

"I don't know why Raven would want a corps. But we need to find her and put a stop to her plans as soon as possible"

"Wow there red. There is no we, I'm just here because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Kaine exclaimed. He had been through enough weirdness for one night, from meeting God ,coming back from the dead…again, being forced back into the hero shtick and to top it all off fighting a hoard of monster pumpkins, so yeah Kaine's 'new' life didn't exactly start off as he had liked.

"I beg to differ" she told him with all the confidence in the world.

"Really? And why is that" Kaine asked as he began to massage his temples, all this was giving him a headache.

"This may be difficult to believe but I knew you'd be here. Earlier today I had a vision through my tarot cards and they showed me the impending darkness and a dark warrior, someone who could help me find my sister and stop her"

"And you think that's me?"

"I do not think it is you, I know it is. So I ask you will you help me" Tarot told him.

Personally Kaine wanted nothing more than tell her that this was all bullshit go find a place to rest and call it a day. He was tired, his head was killing him and he needed to get that damn stab wound clean and patched up because it was starting to hurt like a bitch. But before he could open his mouth to give her his retort the little voice reared its ugly little head again

"* sigh* How bad is this impeding darkness"

"If we do not stop my sister it could spell out the end of both the magical and mortal world as we know it"

'of course it is' Kaine though , his headache getting stronger. "…Fine ill help you. But you're goanna have to give me a more detailed explanation" Kaine replied.

"I will and thank you, but I warn you that even with your help the task before us won't be easy, we will be facing forces, darker than the ones we encountered here tonight and my sister will not be so easily defeated " She stated, picking up her sword. Then, turning to face Kaine

"Thanks for the heads up red but trust me I'm no push over myself" Kaine told her receiving a nod of confirmation

"We should retreat to my spell room to-." Tarot paused as she took notice of Kaine's wounds that hadn't been covered by the self repairing suit.

"You're injured," Tarot stated rather worried at the injury." Your wound must be tended to before infection sets in."

"Relax I'm fine. I just have to clean it and it'll be good as new in a few hours," Kaine said, looking at his shoulder.

"Still, you should let me tend to it once we reached my spell room."

"Sure, but first I think we should call 911 and let them know there's a dead bo-" Kaine paused mid sentence as his head ache had suddenly because almost unbearable."What... the hell."

"What's wrong?" Tarot asked

"M-My..head feels... like it's been hit by a bus."Kaine said right before his knees suddenly gave out felling to the ground." Feel… so… tired." Kaine could feel his strength rapidly draining, becoming weaker as each second past until he could no longer keep himself awake.

The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was Tarot, placing her arms around him, yelling at him to stay awake. She raised her arms and then a bright flash of light suddenly appeared before the world went dark.

 **(New World-Unknown Location)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET IT?!" A woman Bellowed furiously seated on top of a black throne that was decorated with Gothic designs.

"I-It like I said we couldn't get the coffin you told us to get" Johnny told her while quivering in fear of her fury

"How could you have possibly failed to rob a coffin from an _abandoned_ cemetery?!" The woman demanded furiously tilting her head left and right between the four men

"It wasn't our fault, some guy in a black and red came out of nowhere and attacked us!" Pierce Loudly told her as he cradled his head on his right hand while massaging his broke nose.

"A man in a black and red costume?" Question the woman raising an eyebrow at the man's excuse.

"Yeah, like pierce said he beat the crap out of us just as we were digging the coffin out." Johnny continued.

"Are you telling that the two of you were beaten by a single man?!"

"Ma'am we're telling you that guy h-he wasn't normal he couldn't be, he moved faster than a bullet, fuck he even sent the guy we paid to dig up the coffin flying with a single punch. I'm telling you whatever that guy was he wasn't human" Pierce tried to explain but his employer simply let out a sigh of exasperation.

"If this man was so much out of you capabilities why didn't you use the golems I gave you to eliminate him?"

"WE DID!" Johmmy said." B-but the guy just tore through them, god it was like watching pigs in a slaughter house"

"What?!" Shouted the woman rising to her feet in utter shock "Are you telling me this man slew all of my golems? Do you take me for a fool?"

"It's the truth!"

"Impossible! No mere peasant could have destroyed my creatures." Said the blue skinned woman as she began to descent down towards the two men with a dark expression on her face. But before she could decide on what punishment to inflict on the two men for failing her. A realization came to her dark mind.

"... Unless he had help" Whispered the woman." Magical help...Tarot."

"What the fucks a Tarot?" The bearded man asked.

"It sounds like a stripper's name" responded his young companion

"Quiet!" screamed the black causing both men to shut their mouths while trembling in fear as _'employer'_ radiated a dark menacing aura. "You worthless worms have costed me the key piece in my plans. But luckily for me i have a few _'replacement'_ before me" she said turning her gave towards the two frightens men with a wicked grin on her face. with a snap of her fingers dozens of undead crows emerged from the shadows and began to attack the two men.

"No! Stop please make them stop!" "oh God-ARGH!" both men screamed as they tried and failed to defend themselves against the onslaught of crows.

"...So you decided on opposing me instead of joining your own blood eh sister... well then let us see which sister fate favors Tarot... or Raven Hex"

 **End of chapter**

 **(A/N: Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my new story. I was inspired to do this when i both by Mark810 hex-citment along with hexy-tales and God of Alls Spiders and Witches, which I hope he'll continue, along with finding out that our man Kaine is coming back WOOOOO!. Now as the summary says this story will follow Kaine's adjustment into his new world and tries to make it his new home while defending it from whatever goes bump in the night and much more. Also if any of you get the chance I definitely recommend reading Tarot: witch of the black rose, fan service aside it's a pretty good read though id avoid reading it in public if you all catch my drift. Also on a slight note id like to apologies for any gramatical errors there are in the stroy, if anyone finds any please let me know Well that's all I have to sa, if you liked this story follow, favorite and leave a review.**

 **Until next time, adios my friends)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello everyone normally I leave the authors notes for the end but this is just to let though of you who've already read the first chapter know that I made a slight change to the ending of the first chapter, nothing major but it ties into this chapter and didn't want confuse anyone. Thank you and enjoy the story)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _He was running. They had died. Peter, Ben, Aracely, The New Warriors and the rest. They had all died. All because he was too weak._

 _The Inheritors had slaughtered them all without mercy, decimating half of the spider army in the blink of an eye. The shocked hero had tried to help the others, to fight against the totem eaters but the beasts had swatted him away like he was nothing._

 _But it soon became apparent that no matter what he did his friends were going to die. When he saw that their gazes had fallen solely on him, his fight or flight respond took over taking the little voice in his head that told to fight on and shoved it into the farthest reaches of his mind as made an attempt to escape._

 _Releasing a laughter of pure amusement the inheritors quickly hade haste as they began to chase down the arachnid berserker with none other than Solus leading the charge._

 _Kaine pumped his legs wishing his body moved faster and just as the colossal inheritor was about to catch him, Kaine, with a final burst of speed dove out of the way only to suddenly stop and find himself entirely surrounded by pure darkness._

"What? Where am I?!" Kaine asked as he found himself surrounded by darkness

' _ **You can't escape!'**_ laughter his 'father' emerging from the black floor

"What?! No!" Kaine screamed.

' _ **You left us'**_ said a bloodied Peter

"No! That's not true" he said

' _ **You've done enough!'**_ yelled Wally holding Donald's body

"Stop it" He said, this time elevating his voice.

' _ **You killed me'**_ accused a mangled and burned Ben Riley standing next to his bloodied brother

"Stop it!" Kaine yelled

' _ **Get away from me!'**_ scream a terrified Annabelle

"I said stop!" he shouted at voices

' _ **Nothing but a worthless mockery of humanity. Just like you'**_ Said SpOck standing to Kaines right

" **STOP IT**...please" Kaine screamed falling to his knees.

' _ **You promised Kaine. You promised you'd protect me'**_ said the fake Aracely who stood before him

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please…please stop just stop" Kaine all but whispered as he fell to his knees as the weight of all his sins, all the people he had failed came crashing down upon him.

"Be at peace Kaine Parker" Said a soothing voice Kaine did not recognized.

As he rose his gaze to the sound of the voice Kaine was forced to shield his sight as a bright light suddenly appeared before him. As the light died down Kaine saw a tall beautiful buxom woman with long black hair, creamy white skin, a pair of pupil-less that were lit with power and a horizontal crescent moon head piece. She had no clothes what so ever but lust was the last thing from Kaines mind, for woman before him radiated some type of aura that made it almost impossible to feel anything else but awe.

"Wh-who are you" asked a god-smacked Kaine.

"Who I am is not important Kaine Parker. What is important, is you" The mysterious female said as she kneeled inform of Kaine. "Your heart is heavy with guilt and self-loathing even though you've been forgiven for your past. You consider yourself a mistake when the truth the complete opposite, you see yourself a destroyer when in fact you are a savior" said enchanting woman.

"But their right. I'm a killer, an animal, I've done such horrible things. What's worse is that deep down there's still a part of me that wants to do horrible things" Kaine told her as he averted his gaze.

"If you were truly the 'monster' you claim to be then you would have ignored the graveyard guardian's plea, instead you chose to honor his last request. Just as you could have walk away when my champion was in mortal danger yet you saved her. The one above all gave you a second chance for a reason" The woman said as she took his face on both her hand lifting it up so their eyes would. "You're a good man Kaine Parker, one that walks in the shadows to protect those in the light, I hope one day you come to realize your true worth" She told him with the caring tone one would only hear from a lover. Before Kaine could process a thought his eyes shot up wide when the blade haired beauty captured his lips with her own.

 **(New world-Unknown)**

"*GASP!*" Kaine gasped shooting himself upward from the bed he laid as he took heavy breaths while complete drenched in cold sweat as he began to look around franticly not recognizing where he was.

" **Calm yourself my host you are safe"** said the calm voice of The Other which somehow managed to calm the arachnid berserker just enough to gather his thoughts.

"...Where am I?" Kaine asked out loud with heavy breath as he retracting his stingers and began to look around the room he was currently in. He noticed that he was on a large king size bed with red silk sheets and multiple pillows both big and small. The room itself was rather large, the walls were decorated with various mirrors and strange statues of a beautiful yet very familiar female woman with long hair and a horizontal crescent moon on her forehead of marble, while the floor seemed to be complete made out of marble. If Kaine was the type of person who cared about a houses decor he was sure he would have found it absolutely beautiful, but he didn't care what he did care about was finding out where he was and where to find the red headed woman who he now assumed was the one who brought him here, where ever here was.

However when a sudden draft hit him Kaine took notice that he was missing his 'uniform' (since his pride and dignity would never allow him or anyone else call it a costume). In fact when he removed the blankets and saw that he was left in nothing but his black boxer-briefs, but despite his lack of clothing Kaine had also noticed how his wounds had completely healed. Kaine clearly remembered taking a fair amount of damage from that last pumpkin freak when saving the scantily clad swordswoman, which meant one of two things, the first was that he had been here for more than five hours since that was the minimum amount of time it took for him to heal from those types of wounds and the second was that someone had healed him, which might explain why he was currently in the luscious room.

" **Actually my host it was both"** confirmed the totem entity.

'Really? In that case how long have I been out' Kaine mentally asked.

" **12 hours in total"** responded The Other

' _The fuck?! How is that possible? I've never slept that long, even when I've been black out drunk'_ Kaine stated slightly shocked and confused do to the fact that after he had accepted The Other he required minimal sleep and now he mostly did it for relaxation purposes or when he was close to exhaustion.

" **It was the poison my Host. When you faced the last pumpkin creature it injected you with a large quantity of poison. And while your natural healing and my power could have neutralized it had it been regular poison; however whatever the creature infected you with was far from regular. It took the red headed female and another female to heal you and even then it was touch and go as you humans say"** said The Other

' _Red headed female?'_ Kaine asked as he tried to remember anyone by that description and then it hit him. His 'rebirth', the new worlds, the cemetery, fighting those thugs, the pumpkin monsters and…

"Tarot" Kaine said in a hushed tone as he recalled her name.

" **Yes I believe that was her name. Perhaps we should look for her or the other female that was with her in order to get some answers"** the entity suggested.

"Right then" Kaine said removing the sheets from his person as he rose from the bed and with his webs he weaved himself a pair of pants once that was done he made his way towards the door.

(20 Minutes Later)

As Kaine made his way through what could only be described as a labyrinth of infinite hallways and rooms Kaine began to take in the sight of what he only assumed could be manner or castle of some sorts since he doubted any regular mansion would have fifty foot ceilings, multiple beautifully crafted smooth stone pillars, marble statues the same as the one in his room except somewhere in different poses some ranging from twenty feet tall to 20 inches, he had even found an entire room that was that housed a large pond with multiple koi fish and various types flora.

Something else the spider themed hero had had taken noticed of were the tiny glowing creatures that were constantly following him. At first he thought they were going to attack him but after five minutes not a single one of the creatures had done a thing that could be considered hostile. The most they did was giggle whenever he tried to catch a look at them but the most he managed to see were faint glows in the corner of his eye but never the creatures themselves.

' _Jesus this place is freaking huge. I bet id be able web-swing my way through this entire place and have to touch the floor once. In fact'_ Kaine thought to himself as a smirk made its way onto his face as he shot a web-line onto the high ceiling and began to make his way through the large hall ways. Suddenly Kaine's enhanced hearing pick up the sound of water splashing and instantly turns a corner to find steam coming out of the room. Without a second thought Kaine entered the room. Inside the room there was a large round pool filled with warmed water that let out steam and sidereal flying creatures.

But what truly caught Kaine's attention was the red haired woman who he had saved and vice versa emerging from that pool completely naked. Her curvaceous body, glistens like polished marble, as she emerges from the pool. Completely unaware of Kaine's presence, she bent over to pick up a white towel off of a marble bench giving Kaine an even better view of her firm rear.

In one of his rare moments of decency Kaine used every ounce of will power to try and turned around shutting down his primal male instincts along with the tinny voice in the back of his head (which surprisingly wasn't The Other) that screamed at him to turn around and take in every detail of the red headed goddess that was before him. But alas he was unable to look away something deep within him forced him to stay in place, something Kaine didn't recognize and if there was one thing Kaine despised more than anything it was when something tried to control him.

' _Wh-Why can't I look away_ ' Kaine asked himself as he attempted to assess the his situation but just then he noticed that Tarot had spotted him. At that moment Kaine's mind went a million miles per seconds as dozens of scenarios popped into his head, a panic attack on her part, being accused of attempt at rape, the list went on and on. However none of that happed and stead the red headed beauty simply smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're a wake. How are you feeling?" Tarot asked with relief in her voice. This had taken Kaine aback slightly due to how genuine her worry for him seemed and because she didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest the Kaine had caught in her birthday.

"I-I'm fine. A bit groggy, but I should be back to a hundred percent in no time" Kaine answered as he quickly regained his composure while set his solely on hers so they wouldn't wonder.

"That's good to hear. I feared that the poison had done irreversible damage to your nerve system. But if all your feeling is a bit woozy then you should be fine" Tarot told him, pickling up a pink robe from the nearby bench and covered her glistening body, though much to Kaine's secret delight the robe clung to her frame not leaving much for the imagination, not that he needed to imagine what his already seen. "Now if you wouldn't mind please fallow me, I'm sure you have many question and I will gladly answer them so long as you answer some of my own" she told him receiving a nod of acknowledgment as the two began to make their way through the hallways.

 **(A few minutes later)**

Or should just flip a coin to see who goes first or what?" Kaine asked as he drank the tea that was placed in front of him while fighting the urge to stare at Tarot exposed flesh which for some reason (which Kaine denied to admit was his own desire) he couldn't look away.

' _Either she hasn't noticed that her robes' are loose'_

" **Or she just doesn't care"** said the totem entity

' _That would explain why she didn't freak out when she caught me_ staring' Kaine thought to himself know that there were people out there that weren't as bothered about been seen naked as others.

" **Indeed and from the look she had on her face it seemed she rather enjoyed the look of lust in you had in your eyes"** The Other suggest it, which almost caused Kaine to do a spit take but was thankfully able to keep himself from doing so while quickly regaining his composure. It was only when he saw Tarot was about to speak that he was able to push the entity back to the back of his mind.

"Seeing as you are my guess ask any question you may have and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities" Tarot responded

"Alright, first off, where exactly am I? Secondly who are you? And while I know I'm going to regret asking this last one, what's the deal with your sister trying to steal a dead body?' Kaine asked

"To answer your first question you are currently in the Witch Hallow deep in the wilderness of Salem Massachusetts" Tarot answered

' _Well at least I'm on earth that's something'_ Kaine thought

"As for your second question my name is Rowan Eckhart, though I preferably go by my magical name Tarot and I am a witch of the black rose" the red headed witch told him with as much pride as she could muster.

"Magical name? Is that like a hero name or something" Kaine curiously asked.

"No, you see when a witch becomes of age he or she may choose to take on a magical name. I chose Tarot after a gift that my mother gave me as a child. My sister Raven just added to her name"

"And this sister of yours, she's the one who gave those guys the pumpkin things that attacked us back at the cemetery?" the scarlet hero asked receiving a nod of confirmation from Tarot. "*sigh* Let me guess she's one of those people who had something bad happen to her at some point in her life and now she resent humanity and just hates life in general?"

" **A rather bold claim my host. What makes you assume such a thing?"** Asked the entity

' _Are you kidding me? This whole thing has stench of a cliché comic book villain origin with a pinch evil dead all over it. Hundred bucks say her plan has something to do with raising the dead and another hundred if there's some kind of book involved?'_

" **While I have no money or need for it ill except your wager"** The entity responded

"Don't judge her too harshly," Tarot replied, catching both Kaine by surprise by her sudden cold tone. Though considering he basically insulted her sister he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Growing up openly as witches wasn't easy; we were harassed daily, called ridiculous names like devil worshiper and baby killers. The devil doesn't exist in our faith and we certainly wouldn't harm children. But they wouldn't listen, and since they didn't understand us, they began to fear us and attempted to destroy us"

"So we kept to ourselves mostly we practice our traditions in private. The world of witchcraft is a wonderful place. Sights that are hidden from normal eyes are revealed to us in all their glory. Communion with the fairy realm, nature and the supernatural, it's all a great blessing from the god and goddess."

' _Is she explaining her religion, cause it sounds more like she's promoting the next Disney movie'_ Kaine mentally asked himself.

" **I believe it was the former my host"** responded the entity

' _it was a rhetorical question. Now be quiet'_

"We tried to share this with the outside world, but they just wanted to live in their colorless world. We were different and in their minds that made us dangerous. One day, Raven, and I were cornered by a group of kids at recess. They chanted their ugly witch rhymes. Then one of them threw a stone and struck me in the forehead and while I fell to the ground in pain they stood there and laughed"

"I take it that didn't sit well with your sister?" Kaine asked already knowing her answer

"No, it didn't. My sister was enraged by what happen and used her magic to cut a large tree branch which happened to be above the group. Thankfully no one was severely injured and sustained no greater injuries besides a few broken bones. However that didn't matter to the staff as we were sent home accused of having started the fight. When my father saw the cut on my forehead and heard what had happened to us in the schoolyard he too become enraged. He contacted the school and demanded to know why no action had be taken against his daughter's attacker. But all they did was brush him off telling him that they wanted nothing to do with him or our 'freakish' family and expelled us on the spot. As a final insult, they stated that if we had dressed and acted like normal people we wouldn't have had these problems. Then they sharply hung up." The witch told the story with a sad look on her gorgeous face

"He didn't let it go did he" Kaine said more as a statement that a question.

' _And who would blame him, his daughter was attacked and the people in change basically told him to go fuck himself. If someone did that to Aracely God himself couldn't stop me from beating them to death with their own limbs_ Kaine told himself pushing the feelings of sadness when the cheery teen came to mind

"I had never seen my father as angry as he was on that day and sometimes I can't bring myself to blame him for what he did next" Tarot said remembering everything as if it happened yesterday.

"Where was your mother in all of this?" the clone asked

"My mother tried to stop him, but he was blinded by his anger and with the Ars Vercanus, the most ancient and most powerful Grimoire our coven possesses, my father burned the school to the ground to send a message. As you can imagine that didn't sit well with the townspeople and on the following night they gathered in front of the manor with torches and any other weapon they had and attempted to the same to our home with us still inside"

"Well seeing as this place is still standing clearly they didn't succeed. So what happened?" The hero asked.

"My father used the book to summon creatures from the fairy realm and with their help he defended our home against the attackers. He was successful but alas his retribution came at a great cost in the form of the three folds law, which states that whatever you do, it comes back to you three times over"

"For three days and three night my family and I grieved for my father, but out of all of us it was Raven who took his death the hardest. For three months she locked herself away to mourn and when she finally left the confines of her room we knew something within her had changed, the light and innocence she once had was replaced by hatred and rage for the townspeople who she blamed for our fathers death. She vowed to one day not only avenge him, but every witch that had lost their lives to human hands. In the years that followed, she chose the path of darkness and secretly studied the dark arts, concentrating specifically on necromancy in an attempt to return our father to land of the living. But the most her research got her was simple reanimation, nothing that came close to true resurrection. Mother attempted to steer her back onto the path of harmony, but her anger had consumed her. Even after being warned of how dark-magic could upset the natural balance my sister turned a deaf ear to all of it. Mother saw that Raven would not be deterred from her goal and with a heavy heart she banished her own daughter from coven" Tarot told him with a mournful look.

"And surprise surprise instead of 'scaring her straight' it ended up having the completely opposite effect" Kaine said as he took a sip from his tea.

"That's right, the exile hardened her even more and drove her to delve deeper into her inner darkness. In the end she decided that if she was no longer a witch of the Black Rose then the mark on her back meant nothing to her and so she decided to give herself a new mark, a new look along with a new name. That was the day Raven Eckhart died and Raven Hex was born. We decided to give her space hoping that one day she'd find her way back, that's was three years ago and in that time we heard no word from her. That was until a month ago when she broke in and stole the Ars Vercanus. Since then I've tried to find her but my search has not garner any results. I had almost given up hope of finding her before her plans came to fruition until-"

"Until last night" Kaine said as Tarot nodded in confirmation. "Right. So what exactly is this book capable of?"

"With the Ars Vercanus anything is possible, and with Samhain eve just around the corner any spell used from that book would send shock waves throughout the mortal realm and cause untold devastation on both the magical world and the mundane" replied a voice from behind the other side of the kitchen.

Turning towards the source of the voice Kaine was presented with the sight of a woman who had strong resemblance to Tarot. For a moment Kaine thought that this was the sister they had been talking about this entire time. But after taking a closer look at her the spider themed hero noticed a few things that debunked that theory.

For starters, unlike Tarot who appeared to be in her late-twenties like himself the woman before him looked to be in her mid to late thirties, she had long that reached to her lower back, the front of her hair was red while the back was black, she had a stunning figure along with a pair of large breasts which were hidden under a long, black silk robe with a slit on both sides that showed of beautiful toned legs.

' _Wow'_ was the clones first thought when his eyes inadvertently drifted towards her chest. _'No! Come on Kaine snap out of it! You've seen breasts before. These just happen to be much larger…and firmer and probably taste like hea-DAMN IT MAN FOCUS!' Kaine told himself trying with all his might to focus solely on the woman's eyes._

"Kaine this is my mother, Le Fay Eckhart" Tarot introduced as Kaine rose from his seat and went to greet her mother. As both individuals talked amongst themselves the red headed witch for some reason which even she couldn't comprehend Trot was rather nervous. The same type of nervousness she felt when she introduced her mother to one of her past lovers, the thought of which caused a slight ace in her heart at remembering said person.

"Nice to meet you. So what makes this Samhain so special? If she's had the book for so long why hasn't she already performed the spell?" asked the spider themed hero.

"Samhain or Halloween, as you may know it, is a time when the veil between the worlds of the living and realm of the dead are at their thinnest. If Raven is truly planning to raise my husband, that' is when she would do it," explained Le Fay which caused Kaine to start laughing, this caused both mother and daughter to give the first clone strange looks.

" **What is so humorous my host?"** asked the Other.

' _You kidding me? A witch casting a spell that needs to be performed precisely at midnight on Halloween to bring back the dead. If that's not cliché I don't know what is'_ Kaine told the entity as his laughter lowered to an amused chuckle. Noticing both women giving him confused looks the taller man cleared his thought as he regained his composure. "Sorry, this whole thing just feels like the plot for a cheesy B-horror movie. But all humor aside if what you're saying is true then your sister is a pretty serious threat. Normally I wouldn't get myself involved in this sort of stuff unless it directly affects me but it's clear you need help. So where do we start searching for your sister?" Kaine said in the most serious.

"We start with you"

"Me? What makes you think I can help you find your sister" He asked with genuine curiosity. After all if someone with magic couldn't find a single person what help could he possibly be.

"We aren't exact sure ourselves. But the cards told me, they said that a dark warrior would help me defeat the coming darkness. They lead me to the cemetery and by extension to you" Tarot answered. The moment does words left her mouth Kaine gave her a deadpanned look that silently asked 'are you freaking serious?'

Kaine had only been exposed to magic a handful of times so he knew what it was capable of. But even with the knowledge of the existence of the mystic arts there were time when Kaine wondered if the people with the power to perform magic naturally came into the word with a screw loose. Case in point was the red headed beauty before him who just admitted that a deck of cards told her that some random guy from different reality somehow was the key to finding her evil sister. How was that supposed to work? Yes he was a hero of sorts but mostly he was a fighter, a brawler, that's what his powers where centered on, fighting, the only power he had that wasn't combat centered was….

"Oh my god I'm an idiot" Kaine groaned as he face palmed himself surprising and confusing the two witches at his sudden action. They both raised an eyebrow in confusion as they saw Kaine close his eyes and place the tips of his index and middle fingers on both his temples as he gained a look of concentration.

"Kaine what are you doing?" Tarot asked looking at him curiously. Her mother standing behind her also looking on in interest.

"Finding your sister. Just be quiet for a few minutes I need to concentrate" Kaine told her. However this only made the two women even more curious as they edge closer to hero.

At first Kaine saw nothing, but after a few seconds hundreds of images all from different vantage points began to flash through his mind. As Kaine searched through the images the scarlet vigilante took noticed of how several houses had the same type of decor that Tarot's house held along with several people practicing spells, brewing potions or partaking in some sort of ritual.

' _Huh, looks like Tarot and her family aren't the only magicians in this town'_ Kaine commented but pushed the thought to the side as he began to concentrate harder which allowed him to expand his mental reach. For ten minutes all he could see were trees upon trees and just as he was about to cut the connection Kaine had suddenly come upon a peculiar sight.

"Could one of you give me a physical description of Raven" Kaine asked

"She's tall, almost as tall as Tarot with long black hair, light blue eyes and as of the last time I saw her her skin had gained a blue-ish tint" Le Fay answered.

"Does she also have spider like tattoos around her eyes and a skeletal snake tattoo that covers her chest and stomach?"

"Yes that's her! Where is she" The older witch asked.

"I'm not sure. She's in some kind of stone room, looks pretty old. Give me a second I'll try to find a better view" Kaine told them as he surveyed the room. He found that the room was decorated from top to bottom in a stereotypical Gothic like style with human skulls, green flamed candles, several books laid laying around both on the floor and on the few tables he could see and other sorts or creepy assortments that just screamed witch's lair.

' _Oh look she even has a bubbling caldron. Wonder if she has a flying broom_ too' Kaine thought to himself humorously.

Focusing on the surrounding area he lucked out when he found a spider that was near a window and so Kaine saw that where ever Raven was it was high enough to overlook the surrounding forest. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted when the sound of what he heard of what he could o only assume was Raven begin to speak. Curious as to what the dark witch was talking about his mind jumped to the nearest spider. Seeing that it was Raven who was speaking the spider themed hero began to listen.

"The time is close at hand" Raven said as she walked between two stone tables while gently caressed what appeared to be the dead bodies of the two men from the cemetery. "The greatest moment of witch-kind will soon begin and you two will play an important role in mankind's closing drama. While I would have preferred the body I had originally chosen in the end it does not matter one mortal is as good as another. What truly matters is that soon I will stand proudly by my father's side as we witnessing the genesis of a glorious new age of the witch!" she said in a disturbingly gleeful manner, which in Kaine's opinion only got creepier as she took on of the bodies holding it as close and tenderly and one would a lover and began to dance to a soundless tune.

"Can you feel the excitement coursing through my flesh!? Raven asked out joyfully as she grabbed the corpse's head placing it on her mostly bare breasts. "It swells with stimulation!" She shouted voice filled with ecstasy," I never thought I could feel so alive with something so dead!" the pale skin witch started as she rubbed the body pressing it even closer to her own all while letting out an erotic moan.

As this went on Kaine couldn't only look on is morbid fascination. He had seen a lot in his life as a hero, stuff that could make the most hard core Lovecraft fan want to hide under their mothers skirt.

' _That is just sick and wrong on so many levels_ ' Kaine thought as he ended the bizarre psychic like ability returning to his own body.

"All right I found her" He informed them which procured looks of surprise from both witches.

"How exactly did you manage to locate her? We've used our best locating and tracking spells but nothings worked. Yet in only a span of a few minutes you managed to locate her" Le Fay asked her curiosity ever stronger.

"I can communicate with and control spiders, I can see what they see and hear what they hear" Kaine explained

"Fascinating, Tarot informed that you were able to utilize strange abilities without the use of magic but in all honesty I didn't quite believe her, at least not until now. Tell me how exactly you acquired your powers?" asked the buxom witch only to quickly take notice of how tense the lone male grew. Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to answer.

"Mother now isn't the time. Raven is our main focus right now, we need to stop her before it's too late!" Rowan informed her mother snapping her to the situation at hand.

"You're right sweetheart my apologies, I let my curiosity get the better of me" admitted the older witch slightly embraced of her actions.

"Its fine mother" Tarot told and returned her attention back to sole male in the room. "Kaine you said you found her. Were exactly is she?" Asked the red headed witch.

"From what I was able to gather she's was in a tall stone building surrounded by a large thick forest. The building was so high that you since i was able to see above the tree tops. The place itself looked pretty rundown like no one had used the place in years. There was some Gothic decor to it, though I'm not sure if that's the original ornamentation or Ravens personal touch.

"The Tower of High Witchery!" both witches exclaimed simultaneously.

It was the perfect place for Raven to hide in. The Tower of High Witchery was a sacred place were witches and other practitioners of the craft could converge in safety and practice the arts of the craft away from the eyes of those who would seek to do them harm. The tower had been abandon hundreds of years ago and was cloaked by magic so that no one from the outside world could to find it. The fact that Kaine someone who had no magic was able to find it spoke volumes of how powerful his powers were, especially considering that the tower was miles away from witch hollow.

"Anyone care to tell me this tower of high witchery is?" asked the anti-hero

"The tower of high witchery was a place where witches gathered for various reason. To some it was a temple of worship, to other a place of knowledge were both new and old magic could be learned and practiced in safety. The ancient witches who built it enchanted it so that only our kind could see it" Le Fay explained

"Alright then, now that we know where she its best we prepared for the battle to come. Midnight is less than five hours away and I doubt Raven will simply abandon her plans at the sight of us" Tarot exclaimed

"Sounds like a plan. Most of my wounds are already healed, all I need is my suit and we can get this show on the road. Speaking of which if where exactly is my suit?"

"It's back in the room where you woke up. Just follow Pooka, he'll lead the way" Said the busty witch.

"What the hell is a Pooka?" Kaine asked. At that moment

"My cat." Tarot said, with a smile pointing behind him. He turned to come face-to-face with a flying black cat that was staring daggers at him. The cat had two bat wings on his back, glowing green eyes and a devils forked tail.

"You have a flying cat," Kaine obviously stated.

"Doesn't every witch?" Tarot joked.

"Wouldn't know, you're the only witch I've met that hasn't tried to kill me" She heard him say as he followed the flying cat out of the kitchen leaving both mother and daughter alone to their own devises.

"I like him, rough attitude aside he seems like a nice fellow, good looking too" Le Fay suddenly said, as she sat down on the kitchen table." I have a good feeling about you two"

' _A good feeling indeed; strong, handsome, brave, mysterious and with muscles that looked like they were hard enough to cut rocks with. One things for sure, if her Rowan doesn't claim him soon I will'_ though the buxom witch as a mischievous smirk decorated her elegant face. However those thought were stricken from her mind when she noticed her daughters face suddenly turned bleak.

"That's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I shared a vision with Kaine" Tarot told her in a serious tone.

"Oh?" Le Fay said, surprised that Tarot had mentioned this beforehand.

"In the cemetery when we shook hands I saw a vision of 'The Lovers' card. The moment I touched his hand an electrical pulse shot through my body. I became warm, hot. I've never felt anything like that before" Tarot said attempting to put what she had felt into words. She has had numerous lovers in the past, yet none of them had made her feel what Kaine made her felt just by touching her hand.

"You're in love darling" her mother said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Mother please I'm being I'm serious. And even if what you're saying is true, which it is not, I don't have time for a relationship. I'm happy with the way things are. I have you, my magic and that's all I need" were Tarot's last words as she retreated to her quarters.

Le Fay looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes knowing fully well that something was wrong. Her daughter had never shied away from her feelings.

"Rowan, is this because of what happened with… _'that person'_ " The elder witch asked as she hid the silent anger when thinking of the scum that had hurt her daughter.

"Of course not. T-That was months ago... I got over that" Rowan said more to herself than her mother. The truth was that that wound was still quite fresh but she didn't want to make her mother worry. Not to mention there was still the whole Raven fiasco to worry about which thankfully kept her mind from that sour subject.

"I have to go mom, time is running out" where Tarot's last words as she began to make her way to her personal quarters.

"Tarot, if you will not be honest with me then so be it, but at the very least be honest with yourself. When all this mess with Raven is over, ask yourself, what does your heart want?" She heard her mother say as she left the kitchen.

End of chapter

 **(A/N: Hello everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologies for the lack of action but I assure you that will change in the next chapter. As you all saw this chapter was mostly for back ground and introductions to new character and just to let you all know every now and then I'm going to make a chapter like this mostly for character development but I'll try to make them as fun as I can. Anyways if you liked the story please favorite, follow, and leave a review really would appreciate the feedback and if you have any questions don't be afraid to send me a PM.**

 **Until next time, adios)**


End file.
